Percabeth One-Shots
by WriterAra
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots centered around Percabeth. Some will be "Meet Percabeth" and others will be fluffy, angsty, and explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So school has been consuming most of my time lately but during spring break I got some time to read percabeth and ugh it brought the feels back and I want to write some more.**

 **This will take place as the 7 journey in the Argo II to get to their location, so like a couple days after the percabeth reunion (I will probably write a reunion fanfic also bc why not). This is also in piper's perspective, bc everything is cuter through her Aphrodite lens. Basically percabeth in their own world**

 **-Ara**

Piper POV

It was a few days after the monster attack and honestly, we were already tired. Leo, on the other hand, was full of energy, so full of energy that he changed the time on our digital clocks to prank us, but luckily my body had its own clock so I wake up at around the same time every day. As I lay in bed I thought of all the battles we would have to fight. I shuddered at the thought of losing Jason and even one of my friends. Jason understands me in a way no one else does and it brings tears to my eyes to think about our future after this quest, if we even had one.

With that in mind I hopped out of bed, brushed my teeth and got ready for the day. I opened my door wondering why there wasn't much noise coming from the dining hall. Then I remembered Leo's prank, and I groaned inwardly. Guess I need to wake everyone up so we have enough time to strategize a plan so no one gets killed.

I walked out into the hall and noticed that Annabeth's Jason's and Leo's door was open. _Hm that's weird,_ I thought _, why is it so quiet then?_ I walked quietly into the dining hall, at first I didn't see Leo and Jason because our dining room is formatted weird so Leo and Jason saw me before I could see them. They waved at me and proceeded to look down at their pancakes that they got from the magic refilling breakfast table. I grabbed what I needed from the table and went over to sit with them.

"Why the sad faces?", I asked, wondering why Leo was so quiet.

"Just dreams.",they replied in unison.

I decided not to push them into telling because some of these dreams, more like nightmares, can be personal and can break a person just by talking about it. I learned that firsthand when I asked Annabeth about her dream when Percy was gone. So broke down into sobs and struggled breathing. Speaking of Annabeth, where is she? I looked around the table and noticed that Percy was absent, too. They probably slept together again, but not that kind of sleep together, at least I don't think so. They probably slept in because of Leo's prank, so I let it slide.

After a couple of minutes, the two walked in side by side, their backs facing us, not noticing us at all. Annabeth was dressed in only Percy's old swim team shirt that said JACKSON on the back, the one that I had seen her wear countless times when Percy was missing and she had her hair in a messy bun. Percy was shirtless wearing blue flannels bottoms and his hair crazy as ever. Percy grabbed them both plates, handing one to Annabeth stopping to look into her eyes for a minute and then whispering "I love you" and softly kissing her lips. My Aphrodite side was showing and I had to contain my squeals. They both worked like a team filling up each other's plates, knowing exactly what each wanted. Annabeth dropped 2 pancakes on Percy's plate then putting the tongs back on the serving plate.

"Only 2 pancakes Annie? After what we got into last night? 2 pancakes?", Percy said with disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I did most of the work." Annabeth replied jokingly, while transferring more pancakes into his plate, both still unaware of Jason, Leo, and I watching them.

Percy laughed and poured some syrup over Annabeth's pancakes. Percy then set the bottle down and turned to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting a hand on her butt. Annabeth did the same but placing her hands on Percy's chest.

"You look good in my clothes," Percy said with a smirk.

"That's because I'm nearly wearing anything idiot," Annabeth replied, playfully smacking Percy's muscular chest.

"You look just as beautiful with or without clothes on, but I prefer the latter," Percy replied, glancing down at her lips, foreheads touching.

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy. The kiss quickly turned heated as Annabeth ran her hands through Percy's hair deepening the kiss and Percy squeezed her butt. Annabeth squealed as Percy picked her up and set her on the countertop, her legs wrapping around Percy. I think this was the time to interrupt their little moment.

I cleared my throat loudly, and Percy and Annabeth opened their eyes to find that we had been watching them this entire time. They had shocked expressions and they said in unison, "We're so sorry."

Percy put Annabeth down and grabbed both of their plates. There was only one chair left because Annabeth needed to use one to hang up blueprints and I guess it stayed in her room. Percy set the plates on the table and plopped down on the chair pulling Annabeth down on his lap. The two acted like nothing happened and proceeded to eat their breakfast. Someone started tapping under the table and it was driving me crazy, and of course it was Leo, with his newfound hyperactivity.

"Sooooo, Annabeth and Percy, how was your night?", Leo said raising his eyebrow with a smile.

 **Thanks for reading! see y'all later**

 **-Ara**


	2. Sunday Mornings

**YAY next addition of percabeth in their own world!**

 **Its important to read the short backstory below so you aren't lost, I'll have one on every one-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

This is gonna be a one shot about Sally coming into Percy and Annabeth's house, they are engaged so they live together now. So anyway, Sally comes into their house to drop something off. This is her take on Percabeth in their own world.

SALLY POV

My son was probably the most irresponsible person I know, and I know who he got it from. Percy had left his lab ID at my apartment, which he is going to need if he ever wants to continue being a marine biologist. To save him the trouble of panicking, I decided to drop it off at his and Annabeth's apartment. They had just moved and they gave me a spare key incase anything were to happen. I was genuinely happy for them, they deserved it after all they they have been through. Anyway, I had a writing seminar to attend at about 10 o'clock this Sunday morning, so I decided to use my spare key and give the ID to Percy and yell at him for being so careless.

 _Oh Percy_ I thought as I unlocked the door quietly. _They should be up by now_ I thought, as I heard absolutely nothing. I took a seat in their living room corner, hidden from the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps coming out of a hallway. Annabeth quietly walked into the kitchen looking extremely tired. I would imagine she would be, redesigning Olympus isn't the easiness job. She was dressed in Percy's old swim team shirt that came down to her mid thigh and her hair was flowing down her back. She yawned loudly and still didn't see me, granted I wasn't in the most obvious place in the living room. She made 2 cups of coffee and started taking out pancake mix. She smiled as she reached into a drawer and got out blue food coloring. She quietly mixed the batter together and hummed a familiar song . I heard louder footsteps in the hallway now and then emerged a shirtless Percy clad in flannel bottoms, still looking sleepy. Annabeth reached down in a cabinet to get a pan to make the make the pancakes on. As she stood up, Percy went behind her and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Morning, Annie.", he said, kissing her softly.

"Morning Percy.", Annabeth replied gazing lovingly at him.

"Come back to bed with me….please?", Percy asked with puppy dog eyes, gently pulling her hand.

"No, Percy, we have work to do…", Annabeth said softly, setting the pan down.

"What could we possibly be doing on a Sunday morning?", Percy said sleepily, pulling Annabeth close to him until she was flush against him.

Annabeth gazed up to his sea green eyes, he had grown so much that he was a full head taller than her.

"Okay fine, we can have a lazy day.", Annabeth sighed.

"Hey don't act mad about it!", Percy excaimed, "you were the one that basically slept on top of me last night, not that I was complaining.", he finished, laughing.

"HEY, I got cold, baby!", Annabeth exclaimed swatting his chest, "also, I wanted to make sure you were still there and no one took you away, because of a nightmare that I had…", Annabeth added quietly, looking at her feet.

"Hey, Wise Girl, look at me please… please.", Percy pleaded, using a finger to lift up her chin.

Annabeth slowly looked at him, tears threatening to overflow in her eyes. Never have I ever seen Annabeth cry, for as long as I've known her. Even when Percy went missing she never cried in front of me.

"How…how do I know that the gods are never going to take you again, Percy. Do you k-know how broken I was when you were gone? Do you know how much I missed you? P-Percy I went crazy, I lost so much weight, I couldn't sleep, unless it was in your bed in your cabin. Y-you were the only constant thing in my life, because everyone always walks out of my life. My father, Luke, and so many others… they all left. Then Hera took you and I thought… _well, I guess it's Percy's time to leave now._ I lost it Percy. I don't t-think I could ever go through that again.", Annabeth said sobbing on Percy's bare chest. Percy picked her up and set her on the kitchen top, and stepped in the middle of her legs and hugged her. They stayed like that, until Annabeth stopped crying.

"Annabeth, baby please look at me.", Percy said, "You are never going to lose me.", Percy finished, raising her left hand to show her their engagement ring, "and this is proof. I need you in my life as much as you need me and in a few months you will be my wife, and you won't ever loose me and vice versa. Annabeth, you were the only thing I remembered when I woke up. I literally punched a bookcase because it reminded me of you so much."

Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy, but Percy wasn't finished.

"Annabeth. I love you…. and I can't live without you. Come to bed with me please, I wanna cuddle.", Percy said softly.

"Okay," Annabeth said wrapping her arms around Percy's neck and her legs around his waist. Percy picked her up, one hand across her waist and the other under her butt.

After seeing this I didn't have the heart to yell at Percy. I left his ID on the side table and got up and left.

 **Welllll, thats it guys. These are going to be out of order btw, not chronological, anytime I think of something I will start writing.**

 **See y'all later, uploads are slower cuz I'm also working on my Camp Half Blood Karaoke Party Story, DONT READ THE "CAMP HALF BLOOD KAROKE" titled one. I had a lot of errors in that one so I am remaking those to be on the new Camp Half blood karaoke PARTY story.**

 **Give me Suggestions to what more I should write, I have 2 or 3 more prompts ready to post so share with friends!**

 **thanks**

 **-Ara**


End file.
